Rise of the Falcon
by Sonic Angel
Summary: A new hero joins the ranks of the Titans. Will they triumph over the H.I.V.E?
1. Rise of the Falcon

**Rise of the Falcon**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans! 

**"**Gotham City. The home of the Dark Knight, and formerly, my best friend, Tim Drake. We were pals. He knew of the pain that I was feeling. Oh, sorry. Didn't introduce myself. My name's Rick Falcon. And the pain? Some hooligans killed my mom. My father, Ross Falcon, is the C.E.O. of Falcon Enterprises. I had to avenge my mother's death. So with a couple of my father's experimental gadgets, and a costume I had made, with my sister's help, I had become the crime fighter…Known as the Falcon. I had battled many evildoers before, say, the Penguin, and now, my toughest challenge arrives. My father had told me of that I had a dark adopted sister… Not evil, just… Gothic, not to mention, she thought most anything… is pointless. And she had telepathic and other dark powers. Now, I had to search for her… and with the Dark Knight's approval, I was going to see my friend Tim Drake, AKA Robin. Not just for old time's sake, but to join one of the toughest crime fighting organizations ever. The Teen Titans. Now, my story continues…" 

**I** came to town after the Dark Knight had given me the information that the Titans had first fought the agents of H.Y.E.A.P. After I had arrived in my own personal Falcon Jet, wearing my black jeans, red shirt, black sunglasses, and a red beret, I decided to get a bite to eat at a local pizzeria. And from information the Dark Knight, the Teen Titans frequented that place. But I had to be careful. H.Y.E.A.P Agents were spying the Titans. I thought, 'Excellent. If H.Y.E.A.P agents are going to spy on the Titans… Oh yeah…. Falcon time!' 

**W**hen I arrived, the Titans were there. As usual, they were arguing about which pizza topping. 

**I** sighed, "If there's anything my sister taught me, never listen to any pointless arguments. Oh, sis. Why did you run away?" 

**C**yborg yelled, "_POINTLESS_? How can you say it's pointless?" 

**I** said, "Arguing about pizza toppings are pointless. If there's anything my sister taught me… Before she ran away… Ah, forget it. You really don't want to listen, then, go on arguing about your pointless pizza toppings." 

**R**obin asked, "Hey… Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you from anywhere?" 

**I **smiled, "Not if you haven't heard of Falcon Enterprises." 

**C**yborg said, "Yeah… We've heard of… Hey! You're Rick Falcon!" 

**T**he waiter came to my table and said, "Yes, I'd like to have a medium double pepperoni cheese pizza with stuffed crust. And, don't worry. I'm paying with cash." 

**B**eastboy said, "Dude, he's _loaded_!" 

**R**obin said, "Well, he _is_ the son of the C.E.O. of Falcon Enterprises." 

**R**aven said, "The question is, why is he here?" 

**R**obin answered, "I'm not sure why he's here, but I think it has to do with his runaway adopted sister. I think the he wants to hire us to search for her. He wants to talk to her, and say that it's not her fault for killing his mom. Last time I…er, Tim Drake talked to him, he seemed really hurt by the fact that his sister thought that she killed his foster brother's mom, and the fact that she ran away." 

**R**aven instantly asked, "How hurt?" 

**R**obin said, "Emotionally, very. Both him and her made a pact that they'd deal with anything together. That they're a team. I think her name's…" 

**R**obin instantly looked at Raven and Robin realized something. He thought, 'Raven is actually Rick's sister? Cool.' 

**S**tarfire asked, "What about physically?" 

**R**obin said, "He's an idiot for doing this to himself, but I think whoever, or, wherever, his sister is, I think she should come out, and slap him for doing that to himself." 

**R**aven said, "Suicide. How pointless." 

**R**obin said, "Try 10 suicide attempts." 

**S**tarfire walked to my table and said, "You really must feel hurt about that." 

**F**or once in my entire life, I have never looked so… Vulnerable, alone and sad, my sister said that she hated that. But then again, I'm only human. 

**I** replied, "Yes. But my sister would slap me if she saw me so sad, vulnerable, and alone. Not to mention if she saw me like this, she'd swoop down on me faster than a certain crime fighter that I've hired to protect me." 

**S**tarfire asked, "And who is this crime fighter that you've hired?" 

**I** took of my sunglasses, which revealed my brown eyes and said, "The Falcon." 

**A**ll Titans looked at me, dumbfounded, and surprised. I said, "I take it you've heard him." 

**R**obin said, "I've actually met him." 

**R**aven said, "The Falcon. Even this bird has heard of this raptor." 

**C**yborg said, "He uses experimental Falcon technology to fight crime." 

**I** said, "Like the Drill Talon Rockets." 

**R**obin said, "And those Falcon boomerangs." 

**S**tarfire added, "He's can fly naturally, because of his unnaturally high psychic energy." 

**R**aven said, "He's also a telepath, and a pyrokenetic, as well." 

**R**obin said, "The only mysteries surrounding this bird of prey are his origins, and his secret identity. _Wait…_ You're a pyrokenetic, and a telepath… and you've got connections to Falcon Enterprises!" 

**I** thought, 'Tim, you didn't partner up with ol' Bats for nothing. It's time to tell the truth.' 

**T**hen the three top agents of H.Y.E.A.P appeared. 

**I** said, "Ah, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Let me guess. You want revenge against the Titans for them kicking your butts and humiliating your evil organization." 

**T**he Titans asked, "Organization? You mean…" 

**I** said, "Yeah. These guys are the three top agents of H.Y.E.A.P. And, if, you're still wondering who Slade is… He's the boss man for their organization. And it's time for you guys to know what true humiliation feels like." 

**G**izmo sneered, "We're so scared!" 

**I** looked at my watch, and set the Pyro View to Good. I said, "You'd better be, because I'm calling him!" I yelled, "PYRO TRANSFORM!" 

**A** cyclone of fire started to rise from where I was standing. It had suddenly engulfed me. To the bad guys, they saw the projected hologram of me running away, but to the Titans… what they were seeing no one had ever seen before. They were seeing my complete transformation. Who I truly was in real life, no tricks, just the real me. My casual clothes transformed into a black body suit, with a red cloak. My red Gucci shoes were transforming into red boots. My hands were covered in my red and black Falcon Talon gauntlets. And to complete my transformation, my eyes were covered in a black mask. I rose quickly from the cyclone and yelled, "FALCON DIVE!" 

**I** dove down to Gizmo, then rising up, facing both the Titans, and the three H.Y.E.A.P Agents. 

**G**izmo yelled, "WATCH IT! YOU ALMOST CRASHED MY SYSTEM!" 

**I** sneered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll try harder to aim better, techno geek!" 

**T**he three agents of H.Y.E.A.P saw who I was. The Titans could not believe what they had witnessed. 

**J**inx said, "So, you must be the renowned Falcon." 

**I** said, "Renowned? Oh, come on! I'm just well known." 

**R**aven said, "Modest, as usual." 

**I** said, "Now… Which one of you guys wants to get their butt kicked and humiliated first?" 

**G**izmo yelled, "I'll go. Prepare yourself!" 

**I** smiled, "For what, total humiliation? I'm already ready." 

**G**izmo got mad and dived for me. I said, "Big mistake! Falcon Gauntlets, Drill Talon Rocket Launcher Mode!" 

**T**he Drill Talon Rockets fired, it went for Gizmo's wings, the warheads opened to reveal drill talons, the talons caught Gizmo, and the drilled him to the wall. I grinned, "Consider your wings clipped, fly boy!" 

**T**he Titans looked a bit impressed of what they saw, but not totally impressed. 

**J**inx was up next. She snarled, "I'll make you regret doing that to Gizmo." 

**I** said, "Ooh, I'm so scared. NOT! I've seen what you can do, and from the looks of it, you're a pretty pathetic spellcaster. In fact, Raven can do a whole better job of commanding the powers of darkness than you, Jinx. Consider yourself out of your league. I'm in her league now, plus, I learned a couple of new spells." 

**J**inx said, "Bring it on!" 

**I** said then, "Very well, consider yourself warned." 

**I** chanted, "Forces of darkness, hear my cry, turn my enemy into a fly!" 

**T**hat spell turned Jinx into a fly. She said, "Ha ha. Very funny." 

**I** said, "No, this _is_!" 

**I** grabbed a fly swatter, and swatted Jinx. She turned back to her old self and said, "Ouch." 

**B**eastboy said, "Ooh, that's _gonna_ leave a mark." 

**M**ammoth was the last agent. He charged at me, leaving me no choice but to launch my Falcon boomerangs on his ankles, and I said, "The bigger they are… The harder they fall." 

**I** said, "Now, to leave my calling card." 

**I** threw down a card with a falcon on it, and I gave the Titans a disc. I said, "This will give you information about my origin. And, I hope I impressed you guys enough that I made the cut. And don't call me, I'll call you." 

**I** jumped up, and did some rotations on a lamp post before flying away. 

**R**aven said, "He's certainly come quite a long way after I ran away." 

**R**obin said, "He'll be quite the Titan." 

**B**eastboy said, "He's cool already." 

**C**yborg said, "You kddin' me? He was born cool." 

**S**tarfire said, "I'm getting used to him already." 

**U**nbeknownst to the others, Starfire thought, 'A loner… Much like his sister. I wonder if I can do anything to ease his pain.' 

**Sonic Angel:** Next chapter… Falcon gets in with the Titans! Starfire's being nice to Falcon… A little bit _too_ nice for normal Starfire. What's going on here? Find out, next time… **'Falcon's Rise to the Stars!'**   



	2. Falcon's Rise to the Stars!

**Falcon's Rise to the Stars!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer: **Don't own Teen Titans. And I meant H.I.V.E 

**"**Hi, Rick Falcon here. Last time, I met the Titans and the three agents of H.I.V.E. The Titans know my secret, and I think Robin found my sister. Anyway, I think I have a feeling that I'm going to join the team today… Oh, what the heck, let's find out…" 

**A**fter I had made my getaway, I transformed back into Rick Falcon, and who should I run into but the Dark Knight himself. 

**H**e said, "So. I see that I wasn't the only one training you." 

**I** replied, "My dad wants me to be the best crime fighter there is, Bats, so every time he trains me, he pushes me to my physical and mental limits." 

**H**e gave me a contacting device and said, "Push this button, when you join the Titans, okay?" 

**I** confidently saluted, "You got it, Bats!" 

**M**eanwhile, at the Tower… 

**R**obin quipped, "Let's see what Rick has to say." He popped the disc in to the DVD player, and Rick appeared on the screen. 

**H**e greeted the Titans by saying, "Hello, Titans, if you are watching this, then you know who I am. Let's start from the beginning." 

**T**he video continued, "As you know, my adopted sister, known as Raven in the family ran away because she thought that she had killed my mother. Truth be told, it was actually Two-Face's goons that killed her. I found solace in my best friend, a young man called Tim Drake." 

**S**tarfire laughed, "Look how cute Robin looked when he was little!" 

**R**obin sighed, "I DO NOT LOOK CUTE, OKAY!?" 

**T**he video continued, "Anyway, I decided to find my sister and avenge my mother's death. So with a costume my sister had made for me, just in case I decided to go into crime fighting, I made a couple alterations, and a few modifications with my father's experimental technology, I became… The Falcon." 

**R**aven said, "Robin… Remind me to slap Rick 11 times, the next time we meet him, okay?" 

**R**obin asked, "Why?" 

**S**he replied, "10 for trying to kill himself, and 1 more… For going into my room. He should have _never_ gone into my room… Without my permission." 

  
** T**he video continued, "My debut battle against crime was against the Penguin." 

**T**he Titans watched as the scene was warped to Gotham City. 

**T**he Penguin was stealing some jewels with his henchman when I arrived. He said, "You're not Batman!" 

**I** snarled, "I'm worse than the Dark Knight." 

**P**enguin asked, "Who are you, then?" 

**I** replied, "Call me… Falcon." 

**W**ith a few quick swoops, I had defeated the Penguin. 

  
**R**obin asked, "How did he do that?" 

**C**yborg said, "My guess, is that he had this in his costume, and in him, all along." 

**R**obin asked, "I know, but how?" 

**C**yborg replied, "My guess, is the experimental Falcon Enterprises Nanotech Lightspeed Gyroscopes. They're no longer experimental, but, they've got the ability to make anyone as fast or faster than the speed of light." 

**R**obin replied, "So, he's got my abilities, yours, Cyborg, because he uses technology to fight crime, and yours, Beastboy…" 

**H**e replied, "He can't turn into animals." 

**R**obin shrugged, "I know that. But he can turn his enemies into animals. He also has Raven's abilities…" 

**R**aven said, "He doesn't have my abilities, but our abilities do share _some_ similar traits."   
  
** C**yborg yelled, "YOU'RE RICK'S MISSING ADOPTED SISTER!" 

**R**aven sighed, "Yes, I'm that Raven he's speaking about. Didn't know that Two-Face's creeps killed his mom, I guess... I always blamed myself for that. I'll see to it that I meet him alone. I'll slap him 11 times, then apologize to him that I ran away." 

**R**obin said, "But mostly, and, just recently, if I remember correctly, he's got Starfire's abilities." 

**T**he video continued, "My second battle was against Two-Face. My moment had arrived. It was time to avenge my mother's death." 

  
** A**gain, the scene was set in Gotham City. This time, at the pier. 

**T**wo-Face said, "You may have beaten the Penguin, but you'll never beat me!" 

**I** sneered, "Shall we see about that?" 

**I** used my knowledge of my own powers and caught Two-Face's henchmen and put them on the pier. 

**I** charged at Two-Face and punched him on the face. That punch sent him to the floor. I said, "That was for messing with my buddy Tim Drake!" 

**I** lunged at him again and this time, gave him a roundhouse kick. I said, "That was for messing with Rick Falcon!" 

**A**nd for the first time, I tested the Falcon boomerangs and said, "That's for me." And this was also the debut for my calling card. 

  
**R**obin said, "Man, I knew he was good, but I didn't know he'd face up against my toughest villains when I was with Batman? He's definitely hardcore!" 

**R**aven wondered, "I'd like to know how he got so intense all of a sudden." 

**T**he video continued, "I had fought against many of the Dark Knight's most diabolical foes, but the two battles that would forever change my life… Those were the highlights of my career. The first battle that had changed my life was when I battled the Joker." 

**R**obin exclaimed, "I remember that! That's when I first met Rick as the Falcon!" 

**C**yborg said, "But you didn't know him as the Falcon." 

**R**obin shrugged, "I didn't know it was him behind that mask." 

  
** O**nce again, the battle had been set in Gotham City. 

**I** had captured the Joker's henchmen, and the Joker was ready to gas me but… I used my nanotech abilities to get him before that would ever happen. 

**A**fter I had the job completed, I was standing at the top of the building, then a voice called out, "So you must be the mysterious yet famed Falcon we've been hearing about. It's nice to meet you." 

**I** twirled around and saw the Caped Crusaders. Batman, Robin, who I already knew with my psychic powers, is Tim Drake, Batgirl, and Nightwing. 

**I** replied, "Yes, I'm Falcon. It's an honor to meet you, Caped Crusaders." 

**R**obin quipped, "Hey, thanks for helping fight crime." 

**I** replied, "You are most welcome. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to leave. Farewell, Caped Crusaders! May our paths cross again!" 

**T**he video continued, "Tim. I must apologize for keeping my identity a secret. If my secret were in the wrong hands, it would be the end of me. My second battle that changed my career as a crime fighter was when I first met you, Titans." 

**R**obin exclaimed, "Hey, I remember that!" 

**C**yborg sighed, "Excuse me? We _all_ remember that." 

**R**aven said, "That's when he made _his_ debut here." 

**B**eastboy sighed, "In his debut, he was _so_ mysterious." 

**S**tarfire replied, "Not only was he mysterious, after he 'appeared', as Rick Falcon, he was looking up at the stars." 

**R**aven wondered, "Now, why would he be looking up at the stars like that? He wouldn't look up like the stars like that unless… Oh no…" 

**R**obin quipped, "He wants to get a girlfriend. He's tired of being alone." 

**R**aven groaned, "I can't lose him." 

**S**tarfire sighed, "You're not going to lose him. That I promise." 

**T**his time, the scene was set in the Titan's city. 

**B**lackfire had tried to attack the Titans, but I, in my spacesuit; I had protected the Titans. 

**R**obin asked, "Are… You all right?" 

**I** replied, "Hey, couldn't be any more better, Robin! Hey, Blackfire… Thanks for giving me my newest ability! Now I can use solar energy like Starfire!" 

**B**lackfire snarled, "I take it you're not part of the Titans, yet, you're not an ordinary human." 

**I** replied, "Nope! Can't say I was ordinary! Can't state that I was ever ordinary." 

**R**obin exclaimed, "That voice!" 

**T**he cops from out of this world asked, "Who are you?" 

**I **replied, "I'm any evil's… Especially Blackfire's worst nightmare, because of the fact that she used her own sister. But to anyone such as the Justice League and the Teen Titans, I'm their best ally!" 

**B**lackfire snarled, "WHO ARE YOU!" 

**I** threw off my spacesuit, revealing my titanium alloy laced red cloak, and my iridium Falcon Gauntlets, and the titanium kevlar alloy body suit, and my mask. 

**I** replied, "In this third planet I call home, there are so many more superheroes. Me, I'm just a crime fighter. They call me… The Falcon." 

**C**yborg yelled, "NO WAY! YOU'RE THE FALCON?" 

**I** replied, "In the flesh!" 

**S**tarfire exclaimed, "It's an honor meeting you!" 

**I **winked, "Trust me. The pleasure is all _mine_." 

**B**eastboy said, "Wow… the COOLEST crime fighter that has ever been born!" 

**I** sighed, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be signing autographs… Once I make this sorry slime pay for what she's done!" 

**S**uddenly, my eyes had flared red. I thought, 'My eyes don't do that! Oh, must come with the ability to use solar energy!' 

**M**y hands were glowing orange-red, and I yelled, "HAVE A TASTE OF MY PLASMA GRENADES!" 

**I** launched them at Blackfire and they exploded at her face. 

**S**he yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" 

**I** smiled, "Oh, is that so? FALCON PLASMA WAVE!" 

**A**gain, it had hit Blackfire, but this time, it had hit her on the wall. 

**I** grinned, "And, if you think that you're going to escape…" 

**I** chanted, "Forces of darkness, hear my call… BIND MY ENEMY TO THE WALL!" 

**R**aven thought, 'That spell! That's the same one I taught… No way… Could Rick have chosen to be a crime fighter?' 

**W**e all were on the ground, I was facing the Titans, and they were facing me. 

**R**obin smiled, "Never thought we'd meet again, Falcon." 

**I** sighed, "Didn't I say to you our paths would cross again, Robin?" 

**R**aven asked, "What powers other than using solar energy and spellcasting do you possess?" 

**I** answered, "Ah, Raven. You remind me of my employee's adopted sister?"   
  
**R**aven asked, "Employee? Who are you hired by?" 

**I** replied, "Rick Falcon." 

**R**obin exclaimed, "My friend Tim Drake knows him." 

**I** sighed, "Hey, Robin. If you meet Tim, tell him that Rick said hi." 

**R**obin replied, "I will." 

**T**he fog rolled in and I said, "May our paths cross again." 

**I**, I mean, the Falcon disappeared, and I had come out of the fog, looking out at the stars. 

****

** A**fter the DVD had ended, Robin asked, "Has everyone come to a decision?" 

**A**ll of them replied, more or less, saying, "Oh yeah." 

**J**ust then, Cyborg saw the surveillance cameras and shouted, "Falcon Enterprises Training Robots!"   
  
**R**obin asked, "Who are they training?" 

**R**aven replied, "I think we'll find our answer outside." 

**T**he Titans had seen the Robots, and the Falcon was there. 

**A** voice called out, "Ready to start training, son?" 

**I** replied, "Bring. It. On." 

**T**he training robots attacked me and I started by attacking back, by using non-special techniques to slice, dice, and completely annihilate the training robots. 

**D**ad had called his usual giant training robot and quipped, "I've got to go to a meeting." 

**I** replied, "No prob, dad. I'll handle this." 

**T**he robot started to attack me by launching rockets at me. I yelled, "BIG MISTAKE! SOLAR MIRROR!" 

**T**hat defensive maneuver had blocked off all the Robot's rockets. 

**I** smiled, "My turn. PLASMA GRENADES!" 

**T**hat attack had destroyed the rocket launchers. 

**T**he robot had activated its laser eyes, but I flew by them, and used, my Falcon Plasma Wave, at close range. 

**I** smiled, "Oh dad…" 

**M**y father answered, "Yes?" 

**I** smiled, "I perfected it." 

**M**y dad asked, "Perfected what?" 

**I** smiled, "Allow me to show you. SOLAR INFERNO!" 

**I** had burned the robot to scrap metal. I felt tired, but a good tired. 

**I** flew to the Titan's Tower, and I sighed, "I may be tired, but I'm a good kind of tired." 

**R**obin grinned, "Then I hope you're not very _exhausted_. Because the Titans and me have come to a decision." 

**I** asked cautiously, "What's your decision." 

**R**aven replied, "You're in. Bro." 

**I** gasped, "Sis…? Is that you?" 

**R**aven proceeded to slap me ten times. 

**I** laughed, "Okay, I deserve those ten for those suicide attempts." 

**R**aven slapped me one more time. 

**I** shouted, "Sis, WHAT THE FREAKIN' HECK WAS THAT FOR?" 

**R**aven said, "That, was for going into my room, without permission." 

**I** said, "Oh. I forgot about this!" 

**I** pressed the button, and suddenly, the Batplane flew into view. 

**T**he cockpit opened, and the Dark Knight was revealed. He said, "Well done. Falcon." 

**T**he Dark Knight, once again, left for Gotham. 

**I** asked, "Do you guys happen to have a spare room? For a new member?" 

**S**tarfire smiled, "Yes, we do. Allow me to show you." 

**I** did the most unexpected thing anything I had ever done. For the first time, I had blushed. 

**I** stammered, "Uh… Yeah... Sure thing, Starfire!" 

**S**tarfire also blushed. She sighed, "Please, you can just call me…Koriand'r. Or Kory, for short." 

**I** sighed, "I'm still very secretive…" 

**R**aven and Starfire showed me to my room, and it was both light and dark, happy, yet depressed. 

**I** smiled, "Did you guys team up to make my room." 

**T**hey both nodded. 

**I** exclaimed, "I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! THANKS, YOU GUYS!" 

**I** hugged them both and Raven said, "You can… Stop now, bro!" 

****

** L**ater that night, I woke up, in my Falcon PJ's, and the rest of the Titans were there. 

**R**obin asked, "Couldn't sleep?" 

**I** replied, "Yeah, couldn't sleep." 

**S**tarfire sighed, "You know, you don't have to be alone anymore." 

** R**obin quipped, "Yeah. You have us, and don't worry." 

** I** said, "Thank you, Starfire, thank you, all of you. I'm going back to sleep. Or, I'll try to, at least." 

** R**obin asked, "Raven, Starfire, please accompany him to his room." 

** T**hey did as Robin asked them to, and both Raven and Starfire both saw me sleep soundly, looking innocently. 

** R**aven said, "You know, he looks kind of cute when he sleeps." 

** S**tarfire replied, "I most agree with you, Raven." 

** R**aven sighed, "You know, Kory… He may act mysterious sometimes, but in reality… he's truly kind and honest. Even though he may act like that… His kindness and honesty shine through, out of his mysteriousness. Those two virtues of his shine brighter than any star." 

** S**tarfire asked, "What are you saying, Raven?" 

** R**aven did the one thing that she rarely did. She actually smiled. She said, "You love him. And I believe that he loves you." 

** S**tarfire asked, "So… I… can have him?" 

** R**aven nodded. "You two also have the same abilities… but are different as night and day. He has a saying, and that's 'Opposites Attract.' 

Sonic Angel: WHOA! TALK ABOUT ABOUT A STARLIGHT ROMANCE! WILL THIS WORK OUT? Next time... 'Falcon Starlight Romance!   
  


  



	3. Starlight Falcon Romance!

**Falcon's Starlight Romance**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans. Need I say more? 

**"**Hi, It's me, Rick. Last time I joined the team, and I was reunited with my sister, who proceeded to slap me silly." 

**"**I only slapped you 11 times." 

** "**Whatever. Let's see what today, or tonight, because tonight is when this whole 'Starlight Romance' began." 

  
**L**ater that night, I woke up, in my Falcon PJ's, and the rest of the Titans were there. 

**R**obin asked, "Couldn't sleep?" 

**I** replied, "Yeah, couldn't sleep." 

**S**tarfire sighed, "You know, you don't have to be alone anymore." 

**R**obin quipped, "Yeah. You have us, and don't worry." 

** I** said, "Thank you, Starfire, thank you, all of you. I'm going back to sleep. Or, I'll try to, at least." 

**R**obin asked, "Raven, Starfire, please accompany him to his room." 

** T**hey did as Robin asked them to, and both Raven and Starfire both looked at me sleeping soundly, looking innocently. 

**R**aven said, "You know, he looks kind of cute when he sleeps." 

**S**tarfire replied, "I most agree with you, Raven." 

**R**aven sighed, "You know, Kory… He may act mysterious sometimes, but in reality… he's truly kind and honest. Even though he may act like I do on the outside… His kindness and honesty shine through, out of his mysteriousness. Those two virtues of his shine brighter than any star." 

** S**tarfire asked, "What are you saying, Raven?" 

**R**aven did the one thing that she rarely did. She actually smiled. She said, "You love him. And I believe that he loves you." 

**S**tarfire asked, "So… I… can have him?" 

**R**aven nodded. "You two also have the same abilities… but are different as night and day. He has a saying, and that's 'Opposites Attract.'" 

**It** was time I decided; I need to put my opinions into this. 

** I** telepathically sighed, You know, I can hear you two speaking. > 

**R**aven telepathically asked, Shouldn't you be asleep? > 

**I** telepathically shrugged; This is my subconscious talking, sister. > 

**R**aven telepathically sighed; You've heard everything Kory and me have been talking? > 

** I** telepathically replied, No duh! > 

**S**tarfire asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were an empath, like your sister?" 

**I** telepathically sighed; I… didn't want you or the rest of the Titans to get… Freaked out. It's time you two knew the truth. I'm not fully human. > 

**S**tarfire smiled, "We wouldn't get 'freaked out', as you Earthlings say." 

**R**aven gasped telepathically; You have demon blood too? > 

**I** telepathically replied, The same demon blood as you. Sorry I didn't tell you this. > 

**S**tarfire smiled, "So you two really are siblings." 

**I** telepathically quipped, Yup! And we're full blood siblings, not adopted. > 

**R**aven telepathically asked, How did you know Starfire? > 

**I** telepathically said, You remember the fair, right? > 

**S**uddenly, my room was no more. We were at the fair. 

**FLASHBACK**

**I **was hanging out on the fair, the same fair that the Titans. I decided to have fun, after a whole week of saving the world, kicking evil butt, and meeting up with the Justice League, I would do the normal things that a teenage superhero would not normally do, and do things that a mild mannered, rich teenage C.S.O would do. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is to have fun. 

**T**hat's when I heard a cry for help. I thought to myself, 'It's time to prove that Rick Falcon can be a hero too.' So, as the Chief Technology Tester for Falcon Enterprises, I decided to test out the Falcon JetPack Shoes. 

**I **activated them and saw an intergalactic police officer. And for the first time, I saw a female alien. I thought, 'Now's my chance to keep my word. I wish you were here, sis. I'm gonna fall in love with a female alien!' As the officer flew, I recognized the alien. She was Starfire, of the Teen Titans. 

**I **yelled as loud as I could, "HALT!" 

**T**he police officer said, "What for, Earthling?" 

**I** replied, "Well, Officer, whoever you're after," I pointed to Starfire, "She's not the one you want. In fact, she happens to be Starfire of the Teen Titans." 

**T**he police officer said, "Teen Titans? Oh, sorry, ma'am. And who might you be?" 

**I** replied, "I'm Rick Falcon. Chief Technology Tester for Falcon Enterprises. My company also happens to be the other chief technology supplier to the Justice League." 

**T**he officer gasped, "The… Justice League?" 

**I** nodded. "Yep. The Justice League." 

**T**he officer moved out, and I saw the other Titans. 

**I** sighed, "Great. Just great. Last week I met up with the JL, and now it's the TT. My life is _so_ not normal anymore." 

**I** deactivated them, and humiliating enough, I happened to land on… A giant green panda? I laughed, "Looks like these Jetpack Shoes need a lot of work." 

**T**he giant green panda turned out to be Beast Boy, another of the Titans. 

**R**obin faced me and smiled, "Hey, thanks for saving Starfire." 

**I** smiled, "Yeah, sure, no prob." 

**C**yborg began to scan my face and look up the Internet. 

**H**e said, "HEY! The C.S.O of Falcon Enterprises just saved your life, Starfire!" 

**S**he looked confused, "C.S.O. I do not understand…" 

**I** said, "You have a lot to learn about planet Earth, Starfire. It means Chief Science Officer. I'm the Chief Science Officer of Falcon Enterprises, but you can call me Rick Falcon. That's my real name." 

**R**aven, another of the Titans asked, "Are you hurt?" 

**I** replied, "No. I'm not. But thanks for asking." 

**R**obin said, "Hey, thanks again, Rick." 

**I** replied, "No big. If you guys need anything from Falcon Enterprises, don't make it too much of a trouble to call me!" 

**T**hey all said, more or less, "Will do!" 

**FALSHBACK ENDS**

**I** telepathically sighed; Does that bring memories? > 

**S**tarfire smiled, "Sure does!" 

**R**aven telepathically said, Now it does. > 

**I** sighed, You thought it was pointless? Shame on you, sister! > 

**I** closed my eyes, drifting away to sleep. Raven left, but Starfire stayed behind. 

**I** telepathically said, You do not have to do this, Kory… > 

**S**he replied, "In my home world, you have to owe someone their life for saving you." 

**I** telepathically laughed, Here too, though it doesn't always happen… > 

**S**tarfire said, "I know." And then, she kissed me. On the forehead. 

**I** telepathically shouted, Yowza! > 

**I** woke up, earlier than all the Titans did. I thought, 'Time for the cook master!' 

**I** used my own magic to clean the Titan Tower, and got some food, and I thought, 'Hmm. What can I cook for the Titans? I know!' I decided to make my 'famous' Supernova Omelet. For cooking, I reverted back to Rick Falcon. 

**F**or the fire, I used my own solar energy to fire up the skillet, and I cracked the eggs, put them in the skillet, and I began to scramble them. After that, I plated the Supernova Omelet, and added salt, pepper, a hint of cinnamon, and a whole lot of love. I set the table, and turned on the fan, which caused the small of the food to go to the noses of the other Titans, well, except for Raven. 

**R**obin asked, "Is that food I smell?" 

**C**yborg yelled, "THIS AIN'T MOM'S COOKING!" 

**S**tarfire asked, "Where is this wonderful smell coming from?" 

**B**east Boy muttered, "Mmm… Food…." 

**I** quipped to myself, 'Hmm. Raven's not waking up. Time for plan B." 

**I** activated the stereo, and put my autographed Shaman CD. You know, Shaman, Carlos Santana featuring Michelle Branch, 'The Game of Love.' I turned up the volume to an audible and acceptable level, and played that song. I sighed, "If this does not wake Raven, nothing will." 

**R**aven sighed, "Okay, who's playing… Falcon." 

**I** reverted back to Falcon, and I opened the doors leading to the Tower Balcony. It was totally sunny, blue skies, no clouds. I yelled, "TIME TO FLY!" 

**T**he rest of the Titans went to the dining room and saw the omelet. 

**R**aven said, "Falcon. He's playing 'Game of Love'…" 

**C**yborg said, "If you say that's pointless, you don't know _what_ you're missin'!" 

**R**obin quipped, "He has some taste. This is _really_ a cool song." 

**S**tarfire sighed, "He really _does_ care." 

**I** flew, letting my cells absorb the solar energy, doing my usual flying training. 

**R**aven asked, "Where's Falcon?" 

**S**tarfire sighed, "I'll go find him." 

**T**hen, a voice called out; "I'm right here." 

**I** dove in to the Tower, and I yelled, "I am energized and I am good to GO!" 

**R**aven sighed, "Please, in the near future, don't play any _pointless_ songs." 

**I** smiled, "Ooh, someone's grumpy. Looks like someone needs a boyfriend!" 

**R**aven stammered, "No… I don't! I'm fine, brother!" 

**I** grinned evilly, which became my signature 'Evil Matchmaking Grin' "Now, who wants to be Raven's boyfriend?" 

**R**obin quipped, "Can we talk about this, later?" 

**I** quipped, "Yeah, sure! LET'S EAT!" 

**Sonic Angel:** Now… What could Rick be thinking? And WHOM does he have in mind? Next time… **'Birds of a feather… Flock Together!'******

  



	4. Birds of a Feather Flock Together!

**Birds of a feather… Flock Together!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TT! 

**"**Hi, it's Rick. Last time, I told Raven and of course, Starfire, how I actually met Starfire, as me, Rick. Not as the internationally enigmatic crime fighter/Falcon Enterprises 'employee' the Falcon. Not to mention I got kissed by Starfire herself! This time around, The Titans judge and taste my cooking, IRON CHEF STYLE! And I finally set my sister Raven up! But whom do I have in mind? Let's just say… Another bird flies in." 

**"**This is pointless, Rick. You, getting me, a boyfriend? Like that'd ever work." 

***G**rins evilly* "Not after today, sister." 

**"**We'll see." 

**A**fter I had flown around and energized my cells, the Titans and I sat at the table. 

**R**obin quipped, "Wow, Falcon. I didn't know you could cook!" 

**I** winked, "Well, Rick _did_ teach me. In fact, Rick actually went to Japan and beat one of the Iron Chefs!" 

**C**yborg grinned, "I have _that_ recorded. In fact, it was interesting to see that a teenage Bruce Wayne could cook and beat Iron Chef Japanese Michiba!" 

**I** sighed, "Oh, come on! Comparing Bruce Wayne to Rick Falcon is… Is like comparing Lexcorp to Stark Enterprises!" 

**R**aven quipped, "It's been 5 whole months since I last tasted real food. Let us taste if my brother's food _truly_ is legendary." 

**B**east Boy sighed, "Doesn't matter to me if it's good or not, dude. As long as it tastes good, I am down with that, brother!" 

**I** laughed, "Praise the stars for that, brother! Praise the stars for that." 

**S**tarfire said, "This is the first time I have tasted human food other than what you humans have called 'Fast food' or greasy snacks. Is it dangerous?" 

**I** sighed, "Kory, you have a lot to learn about Earth. Foods and industries are two of them. And don't worry, this is not dangerous. As soon as you have tasted this, I guarantee, one bite, and you're hooked!" 

**R**obin tasted one slice and exclaimed, "Holy culinary arts, Titans! Man, Rick is awesome when it comes to technology, but when it comes to cooking… MAN, HE IS DA BOMB!" 

**B**east Boy tasted another slice and shouted, "I don't know about you, but this is the best non-meat dish EVER!" 

**R**aven had another slice and for the second time she actually smiled. 

**C**yborg smiled, "I got it!" 

**R**aven snapped; "Show that to anyone, you die." 

**C**yborg sighed, "I get the picture, Raven, jeez! You don't have to mutter death threats, _sheesh_!" 

**R**aven quipped, "What in the name of Hades… THIS IS ACTUALLY GOOD! BY THE FORCES OF DARKNESS, I HAVE FOUND THE ULTIMATE DISH!" 

**I** blushed, "I'm just a sous-chef, truth be told!" (AN: Sous in French, means under!) 

**R**aven stated, "By the forces of darkness, you should be a MASTER chef! If anyone tries to stand in my brother's way, stand down or die!" 

**I** had no words to say to that. In fact, it was very comforting to find out that my sister had my back. 

**I** laughed, "So it seems we are going to keep the pact." 

**R**aven telepathically quipped, What makes you think I was going to abandon that pact, after you going all the trouble just to find me? > 

**I** sighed, "Calm down, Raven." 

**F**inally, Kory had a taste and she exclaimed, "This is one of the best Earth foods I've ever tasted!" 

**I** smiled, "Glad you think that, Kory. You know, there are many Earth foods I'd like to cook for you, that is, if you want me to." 

**S**tarfire exclaimed, "Cook! Show me the wonderful foods your planet has to offer!" 

**T**hen, I smiled my matchmaking grin. 

**R**aven groaned, "Oh, no, not again!" 

**I** thought, 'Beast Boy? Nah! He tells _way_ too many corny jokes. Raven would just whack Beast Boy and me if I were set up her and Beast Boy. _Literally'_

**I** looked at Cyborg and wondered, 'Cyborg? Way too modern!" 

**T**hen, I looked at Robin. That's when I smiled very evilly, and I laughed, "BWHAAAAAAA!" And then, I ran into my room. 

**S**tarfire asked, "What was that about?" 

**B**east Boy answered, "Don't ask me!" 

**C**yborg replied, "I don't know nothin'!" 

**R**obin just gave a shrug. 

**R**aven thought, 'Hmm. This might turn out better than I thought it would. I always _did_ thought that Robin needed a girl.' 

** I**n my room, many ideas were popping into my head. Then, I saw an ad for a dark romantic flick. Ironically, it was titled 'The Raven and the Robin.' Then, I grinned evilly. I thought, 'Hey… The old anonymous letter to see a movie together ploy. That might just be so crazy, so insane, so deranged, but it's also so classic, so romantic, and so typical… It might just be cracked and predictable enough to work!' And with that, shrouded by darkness and a pencil, I began to write my letters and my insidious romantic plot of romance and intrigue, to bring two birds together. One, of Darkness, and one, of Light. 

**I** laughed like a deranged mad scientist; "THEY'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT THEM! BWHAAAAAAAAA!" 

**R**obin received a knock from his door. On the hallway, he found a mysterious letter. He opened it and it read: 

**M**y dear Robin: 

**I**'ve found a movie. Sure, it's romantic, a fad I find seriously pointless, but that's not the point. It's dark as well. You know I love to watch dark movies, but… I don't want to watch it alone. I was wondering… Could you please watch it with me? Thank you. Meet me at the Kabuki Theater in Japantown at sundown. 

**S**incerely yours, from the powers of darkness,   
**R**ay 

**R**aven received a knock on her door. She too, found an anonymous letter. She used her powers to open it and it read: 

**M**y dearest Raven: 

**I**t has been quite a pleasure working with you, although I couldn't honestly say that the pleasure is all mine. Even though you're a bit pessimistic sometimes… I know, deep down, you've got a caring heart. I'd like to thank you for your cooperation. Hey! I know what we can do. We can watch the movie 'The Raven and the Robin' together! Even though it's romantic, it's also very dark. Could you please watch it with me? I'll be at the Kabuki Theater in Japantown at sundown. 

**S**incerely yours,   
**R**ob 

**T**he two headed to the Kabuki Theater by their own separate ways, and I smiled. I quipped, "The stage is predetermined, and the traps are set to strike." 

**C**yborg asked, "Are you sure this is a good thing, Falcon?" 

**I** smiled, "Don't worry! It'll go off without a hitch!" 

**B**east Boy whined, "But… I WANT RAVEN!" 

**I** grinned, "She never _did_ like your corny jokes, if I remember correctly. Besides, you'll find… Other beasts in the jungle!" 

**B**east Boy brightened, "You sure?"   
  
**I** laughed, "Heck yeah!" 

**S**tarfire asked, "What happens when they find out?" 

**I** groaned, "Let's hope that _never_ happens." 

Sonic Angel: Ooh! The _other_Titans are playing Matchmaker! Will the birds admit their love? Will they ever find out that it was a ploy by the other Titans? Heh, you don't even want what Raven will do when _she_ gets wind of the fact that the other Titans were in on this? Or, do you? Next time… **"Bird Love! Raven's… Gratitude?!"**

  



	5. Bird Love! Raven's Gratitude!

**Bird Love! Raven's…Gratitude!?**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TT! 

**"**Hi, Rick here. Last time, me and the other Titans set up Raven and Robin." 

**"**Let us hope the plan works, and the two lovebirds don't find out that we did this." 

**"**Maybe they will, Starfire, maybe they won't. Let's find out, shall we?" 

**"**You think Raven will get mad at us?" 

**"**Maybe, Beast Boy. As I said before, Let's find out!" 

**R**obin and Raven actually met each other in the Kabuki Theater in Japantown, and their faces showed a countenance of surprise. 

**R**aven gasped, "You're Rob?" 

**R**obin gaped, "You're… Ray?" 

**U**nbeknownst to our duo, we were watching them. 

**I** said, "_Excellent_. Everything is going according to plan." 

**B**east Boy quipped, "I was going to set them up." 

**I** grinned, "Not like this, however! Whatever you had planned, Beast Boy, your operation didn't have intrigue and mystery… Such as _mine_." 

** S**tarfire sighed, "I sure hope we did the right thing." 

**I** responded, almost automatically, "Something tells me, Starfire, we _did_ do the right thing. I just know it." 

** R**obin and Raven went inside the theater, and Robin asked, "You want some popcorn, Raven?" 

**F**or the first time, in her whole entire life, Raven _actually_ blushed. 

** S**he regained her composure and replied, "No, but thank you, Robin. Just a bottle of water would be nice." 

**C**yborg smiled, "There's another one!" 

**I** asked, "Cyborg, what _are_ you going to do with those photos of my sister?" 

** H**e answered, "I'm going to make an album. I'm going to call it… Raven's Firsts." 

**I** sighed, "She _might_ kill you for that." 

**A**fter the movie, Robin and Raven exited the theater. 

**R**aven quipped, "Even though it was romantic in some parts, that movie was really good." 

** R**obin nodded. He replied, "I have to agree. Except, it was too dark in many parts." 

**R**aven sighed, "What do you mean, Robin. It was the perfect balance of Light and Darkness!" 

**R**obin smiled, "I have to agree with you on that." 

**T**hen, Raven said, "I didn't write the letter." 

**R**obin agreed. "Neither did I," he replied. 

**R**obin and Raven looked at each other and they both exclaimed, "The other Titans!" 

**R**aven said, "I have a feeling of who the mastermind of this operation is." 

**R**obin replied, "So do I." 

**B**east Boy shouted, "We're DOOMED!" 

**C**yborg replied, "We are SO busted!" 

**T**he two hid and Cyborg asked, "Falcon?" 

**I** stated, "This Falcon doesn't hide from anything." 

**S**uddenly, Starfire replied, "Neither does this Star." 

**W**e all knew that Robin and Raven were heading this way, and Starfire and I walked to the couch. 

**I** sighed, "Remember that vacation that I said I went to?" 

**S**tarfire replied, "You really didn't go to a vacation, did you?" 

**I** sighed, "No, I didn't. In fact, after Rick and I met you… Both he and I were curious about you. Here's what really went down." 

**FLASHBACK**

**I** donned my Falcon costume and surrounded myself with my pyrokenetic shield and headed to the Watch Tower. I entered the Tower and surprisingly, there he was. Jean, the Martian Manhunter. 

**H**e said, "Falcon. I've been expecting you." 

**I **said, "You know Starfire of the Teen Titans, right?" 

**H**e nodded. 

** I** asked, "Do you know what type of alien she is?" 

**H**e replied, "No, but maybe _he_ can tell you." 

**I** twirled around and saw Green Lantern. 

**H**e asked, "You've been wondering about Starfire, haven't you?" 

**M**y cheeks turned 5 shades of red and replied, "Yes, I have." 

**H**e replied, "Starfire's real name Kori'andr, Crown Princess of the Tamorian race." 

** I** exclaimed, "AHA! I KNEW SHE HAD TO BE OUT OF THIS WORLD!" 

**G**reen Lantern replied, "The Tamorian race has been using solar energy not just to fly, but to power everything else." 

**I** sighed, "Falcon Enterprises may be pioneering the way to using solar energy, but some people are not buying it, even with financial backing from both Wayne _and_ Stark Enterprises." 

**H**e replied, "People aren't ready to embrace alternative solar energy yet, Falcon. But why are you wondering about Starfire?" 

**I** stammered, "Well… Uh… You see…." 

**J**ean read my mind and explained, "Falcon cares for Starfire deeply. His emotions for her have gone of what you humans call 'like'." 

**G**reen Lantern laughed, "So, you fell in love with her!" 

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**I** quipped, rather sadly "So you see, Kory, I am happy for your people, and I am a bit jealous. Happy, because your people have accomplished something that I have _failed_ at doing." 

** S**tarfire said, "You haven't failed at anything, Falcon. Your people are not ready to embrace the technology yet." 

**S**uddenly, Falcon heard a pair of footsteps. Two pairs of footsteps were heading this way. 

**I** smiled, "Kory, I am happy that we have had this talk." 

**S**tarfire replied, "Like I said before, you do not have to be alone." 

**R**obin and Raven found the Titan's Tower to be almost empty except for Starfire sitting on the couch, and I was looking at the stars through my telescope. 

**I** said telepathically, You can find Beast Boy and Cyborg in their rooms. Cyborg is putting an album of your 'firsts', sister. > 

**I** walked towards my room and passed the two lovebirds, and muttered something that Raven, Robin, and Starfire all caught. 

**I** said, "I wonder, what would the stars feel, if they know, that they were loved… Loved by an earthly bird… Such as a falcon?" 

**R**obin asked, "What… What was that about?" 

**R**aven replied, "I think I know, but…" 

**S**tarfire said, "You need to talk to him alone."   
  
**R**aven responded, "Exactly." 

**I** entered my room. It was a normal room, except for the facts that it was in the Titan's Tower, and it also contained tomes upon tomes of spell books as well as a computer, a phone, and a bed. Sitting on a bed was a stuffed raven. It also contained my CD collection and my boom box. I turned my boom box on to CD mode, and I went to my CD collection, and I played Jump 5. Oh, which CD? 'All The Time In The World" 

**O**nce upon a late night dreary, as I sat there, weak and weary, I happen to hear a knocking upon my chamber doors, I said, "Enter." And there she was, out of her room, which only Jinx had dared entered, was my sister, Raven. 

**I** telepathically sighed, I guess you want to talk to me, so, let's talk. > 

**R**aven asked telepathically, Why did you set me up with Robin, my dear brother? > 

**I** replied telepathically, You were dark, depressed, and pessimistic. You blamed yourself for you adopted mother's death. Now that you knew, you lightened up a bit. I had to break down your defensive walls. I knew you needed to love again. So why not Robin? He's the opposite of you, my dear sister! So I followed my heart, and I kind of rushed your emotions, both of them. > 

**T**elepathically, quoth this Raven, Nevermore. Nevermore shall you do this again. But I was going to ask him out, you know! > 

**I** spoke in my normal voice, and I sighed, "When, Raven? The year 2068, or something?" 

**R**aven telepathically sighed, I was going to ask him out next week, brother! > 

**I** said, "Oh." 

**R**aven telepathically quipped, Thanks, brother. Now, I must thank the others. > 

**I** replied, "Don't scare 'em _too_ badly." 

**R**aven smiled, "I won't." 

**A**fter Raven exited the room, little did I know I was going to meet someone. Someone who would change my life… And Starfire's. Someone who would ignite our relationship. 

**Sonic Angel:** Well now, that went well. Now, The Falcon meets… Starfire's dad? In hologram form? What would he say to change the lives of two Titans and ignite their relationship? Next time… **"Falcon Star Love!" **   



	6. Falcon Star Love!

**Falcon Star Love!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans. 

**"**Hi, Rick here. Last time, I kind of got scolded by my sister, Raven." 

**"**I did not scold you." 

**"**Whatever. This time, I'll have a chance encounter… With Starfire's dad? Well, let's find out what happens!" 

**A**fter Raven had talked to me, I was resting on my bed, thinking about my new partnership with the Titans. I finally got my secret data log, which happened to be my hi-tech Falcon Enterprises PDA/Diary, which was colored red and black, on the back was a symbol of a falcon, and I began to write on it. 

**D**ear Diary, 

**Y**o, what's up! The last few days were amazing. I had just succeeded in joining the Teen Titans, and I was finally reunited with my long lost sister, Raven. Hasn't changed a bit since running away, except that her demon and spellcasting powers have definitely improved. She is still skilled as ever. 

**B**east Boy was funny, and I could tell that he wanted Raven BIG TIME. (Can't hide your emotions from me, Garfield Logan!) In fact, I think it's kind of cute. 

**V**ictor Stone, or Cyborg, was incredible with technology. (Duh!) He agreed to help me make the latest in Titan transportation, the T Cycles. Unfortunately, Cyborg said that he's working on some Titan transportation. Hope it's good. 

**R**obin, good old Tim Drake. We sparred for quite a while. He thanked me for setting up him and Raven. He actually said Raven was kind of 'cute'. I am SO gonna tell sis! And he hates Slade more than I do. Figures. 

**S**tarfire. She was amazing. I couldn't stop chuckling, laughing my butt off, and rolling on the floor when the other Titans told me that she thought that mustard was actually a beverage. Here's what happened. 

**B**east Boy wondered, "Dude, what's so funny? Thinking that mustard is a drink… And, he's _laughing_? That's… Just plain freaky." 

**R**aven muttered, "He hasn't changed. He _still_ thinks weird things are funny." 

**R**obin said, "Oookay. Falcon, could you please get up?" 

**B**ut as much as she needs to get used to Earth, and, by the name of Azerath, she cracks me up every time she tries, she's just as kind hearted as I am. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her… 

**W**ell, signing off, 

**R**ick Falcon/Falcon   


**T**hen, a holodisc that I had never seen before came up to me, and in hologram form, a Tameran appeared. But not just any Tameran. He was Stafire's father, the King of Tameran. 

**S**tarfire came into my room and smiled, "Father! It is good to see you again." 

** I** replied, "Hello, your Royal Majesty." 

**H**e said, "So… Starfire. This is the crime fighter known as Falcon, right?" 

**S**tarfire nodded. He replied, "Falcon, I cannot thank you enough for saving Starfire and bringing Blackfire to justice." 

**I** replied, "It is my duty as a crime fighter to clean up crime where ever it may be, and, as a young man, it's my sworn duty to protect innocent young ladies such as your daughter from any evil." 

**H**e quipped, "A young honorable man with a code of ethics. Such a man, we could only find in the Tameran military." 

**I** smiled, "My parents raised me this way, sir." 

**H**e smiled, "Your parents must have raised you very well. Well then, by the power invested in me, I proclaim you as a Royal Knight of Tameran!" 

**I** said, "I thank you. I will do my best to protect your daughter from harm." 

**H**e quipped, "As a Royal Knight, I hand this to you." 

**T**hen, it appeared. A simple sword with a symbol of a Falcon on the hilt. I grabbed it, and, suddenly, a scabbard appeared on my back, under my cape, and the blade was glowing orange. 

** I** asked, "Your Royal Majesty, what is this? This isn't any weapon I have ever seen in my whole entire life!" 

**H**e answered, "That is a Tameran Plasma Sword. No sword on Earth could ever match it." 

**I** replied, "Again, sir, I thank you." 

**H**e quipped, "You have saved my daughter's life. As the King of Tameran, I can grant you one wish." 

**I** said, "Truth be told, your Royal Majesty, even though I may be a young man, I have experienced almost all the joys in the world, no, universe. But there is one joy that has escaped me. And that is the joy I wish to experience. Even though the females of my kind have wanted to fall in love with me, but as a half demon, I can sense that they wanted me for only my material wealth. Your daughter, Starfire, has shown me kind-heartedness, dedication. I sensed all that and more. It is really difficult to find a girl with virtues like your daughter in this planet." 

**T**he King of Tameran, and Starfire, has heard me say what I may have revealed, other than my secret identity, my _ultimate_ secret. 

**S**tarfire stammered, "Falcon… You've… Never fallen in love?" 

**I** sighed very sadly, "I have never fallen in love. And, I thought, I never would… That is, until I met you, Star. Your Royal Majesty, my only wish is… To fall in love." 

**T**he King smiled, "If your wish is to fall in love with my daughter, then, so be it." 

**T**he hologram disappeared and the holodisc warped back to Tameran. 

**S**tarfire replied, "It is sad… To have never fallen in love." 

**T**hen, a voice called out, "Indeed." 

**R**aven entered my room and quipped, "I heard everything. Falcon… Why didn't you tell me?" 

**I** sighed, "Sister… You said to control your emotions. I felt that, to you… Love is utterly worthless." 

**R**aven responded, "No, it's not. Falcon, you're my little brother. For you, I would _never_ think that love is pointless. Until you find the right one, then, it is pointless. Kory, thank you." 

**S**tarfire replied, "No, Raven, I should be thanking _you_. You trained one of the most honorable, kind-hearted, open minded, individuals." 

**R**aven replied, like she always does, "It's what I do." 

**A**fter she left my room, she thought, 'You are more complicated, brother. Even more complicated than _me_. What makes your mind tick, I wonder...?' 

**Sonic Angel: **Falcon experiences his first battle with the Titans, his initial opponent, Cinderblock! But when Robin and Cyborg argue, can the new Titan calm things down and find out the enemy who pulled the strings? (DUH! IT'S SLADE!) Next time, "Divide and Conquer!"   
  
  



	7. Divide and Conquer

**Divide and Conquer!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own TT! 

**"**Hey, Rick here! Last time I met Starfire's father and Starfire LOVES me! Yahoo!" 

**"**That makes two of us, since Robin loves me, of course." 

**"**Now, here's the moment y'all have been waiting for! My first battle as a TEEN TITAN!" 

**A** stone figure was trying to break in to the maximum-security prison, where the three H.I.V.E operatives, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were being held. Just then, a voice called out, "You know, Cinderblock, the bad guys are supposed to break out of jail? Not break in?" 

**T**hen, another voice called out, "And I can think of six good reasons not to." 

**T**he first figure jumped up and landed on the ground. He yelled, "One!" He was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. 

**A**nother voice called out, "Two." She was Starfire, the Tameran Princess. 

**A** mysterious voice muttered, "Three." She was Raven. One of the Titan's spellcasters. 

**T**he first voice quipped, "Four." The figure first appeared as a lion, then, turned into a human. He was Garfield Logan, or Beast Boy. The metamorph of the Teen Titans. 

**A**nother figure yelled, "Five!" He was Victor Stone, or Cyborg. One of the technological experts of the group. 

**T**he final figure said, "Six!" The figure was none other than the Titan's newest recruit, their other spellcaster and technological expert, and ultimately, their second-in-command, the famed yet enigmatic crime fighter, the Falcon. 

**S**lade hacked into the prison security cameras and grinned, not at all nicely, "So. The Falcon has joined the Titans. What an _interesting_ turn of events." 

**R**obin snarled, "No matter how you do the math, it always ends up you going to jail." 

**F**alcon smiled, "So are we going along quietly…" 

**C**yborg muttered, while getting to unleash his new Falcon Enterprises ZX-5 Sonic Cannon, which Falcon gave to him, "…Or is this _gonna_ get loud?" 

**C**inderblock growled. Falcon sighed, "I guess that means no." 

**R**obin and Falcon yelled, "TEEN TITANS GO!" 

**Falcon's POV:**

**W**e charged at Cinderblock, and I thought, 'Let's put my new toy to use.' 

**I** drew my Plasma Blade and the sword began to glow orange. With the sword, I fired a Starbolt at Cinderblock and that blast forced him to crash at a wall. 

**S**tarfire smiled, "Wonderful! You've mastered the Tameran Plasma Sword!" 

**I** smiled back. I grinned, "I'm a quick learner." 

**R**obin gave Cinderblock a powerful roundhouse kick, while Starfire launched two Starbolts, and Cyborg gave him a massively powerful punch. 

**A** small cannon rose from my Falcon Gauntlet and it fired at Cinderblock, and when it hit him, he was encased in quick-acting cement. 

**Robin's POV:**

**I** smiled, "Hey, nice work, Falcon." 

**F**alcon grinned, "I didn't make it." 

**C**yborg asked, "Then what made it?" 

**F**alcon smiled, "Not what, Cyborg, _who_." 

**B**east Boy had the answer. He grinned, "NO WAY! YOU MET AQUA?" 

**F**alcon nodded. "Yes, I met with San Francisco's enigmatic metahuman, Beast Boy." 

**C**yborg asked, "Wait a minute. You mean that same crime fighter that the Bay Area newspapers write about? The same Aqua that according to all media newspapers, 90% of all citizens of San Fran and the surrounding cities say that he should join us? THAT AQUA?!" 

**F**alcon nodded. "Spoke to him a few days ago. Says he really is considering the offer." 

**B**east Boy yelled, "NO WAY! AQUA'S REALLY GONNA JOIN US?!" 

**C**inderblock broke out of the quick-reacting cement. Falcon grinned, "It was only a prototype, but we know it works." 

**C**inderblock grabbed one of the steel girders and Cyborg grinned, "Now there's an idea." 

**T**he two started an all out hammer war, and Cyborg lost, Cinderblock was starting to wield the hammer when Starfire melted the girder. 

**F**alcon muttered, "I did not know Tamerans could do that. Oh, the things I have to learn about your species, Starfire." 

**C**yborg and Robin argued, and Cyborg left. 

**F**alcon thought, 'Just what are you up to, Slade? What's your motive to destroy the Titans?' 

**A**fter the Titans went back to Titan's Tower, they received a transmission saying that some goo like thing was attacking the chemical plant. 

**F**alcon snarled, "Plasmus." 

**R**obin asked, "Who?" 

**F**alcon explained, "Plasmus is one of my villains from my own Rouge's Gallery." 

**R**obin yelled, "Cinderblock again?" 

**F**alcon said, "We deal with Plasmus first." 

**T**he Titans dealt with Plasmus, and with Cyborg's return, they kicked the crap out of Plasmus and Cyborg revealed that he already kicked the snot out of Cinderblock. 

**C**yborg said, "Woah. Plasmus is one of your Rouge's Gallery villains?" 

**F**alcon explained, "Slade's plan to destroy us this time is simple: Divide and conquer." 

**C**yborg grinned, "Well, whoever Slade is, he's no match for the Teen Titans!" 

**F**alcon thought, 'Who are you, Aqua?' 

**Sonic Angel:** Robin's WAY too obsessed about finding out who Slade really is, Falcon's trying to find out just who the heck is Aqua is… Who IS Aqua? Where did he come from? How did he get his powers? And will he EVER join the Titans? Next Time… **"Masks"******

  


  



End file.
